Cień Bafometa/08
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ZŁA GODZINA. W niespełna tydzień po przykrej scenie otrzymał list, w którym, jakgdyby nigdy nic, zapraszała go na „przyjacielską herbatkę“. List po przeczytaniu spalił, a z zaproszenia naturalnie nie skorzystał. W dwa dni potem przyszedł list drugi zdradzający objawy pewnej skruchy. Amelja prosiła, by się więcej „nie dąsał“ i puścił w niepamięć „dziecinne w istocie rzeczy nieporozumienie“. Nazwała go przytem „dużem dzieckiem, które nie rozumie się na żartach“. Gdy i na to wezwanie pozostał nieczułym, uderzyła po raz trzeci w ton pokory i prośby: w słowach pełnych żalu błagała o przebaczenie. I na ten list nie odpowiedział. Wtedy przyszła do niego sama w porze popołudniowej, koło trzeciej, kiedy go można było zawsze zastać w domu. Ujrzawszy jej twarz zmienioną, jakąś dziwnie drobną i wyszczuplają z parą cudnych, błyszczących gorączkowo oczu, uczuł niby wyrzut sumienia i długo trzymał w objęciach tulącą mu się do piersi. I zrozumieli wtedy oboje, że chwila ta była narodzinami ich miłości. Amelja zmieniła się do niepoznania. Namiętność jej, przedtem zaborcza i dzika, nabrała odcienia słodyczy i głębokiego liryzmu. I w domu jej zaszły w czasie trzytygodniowej nieobecności Pomiana znamienne zmiany. Po gwałtownej scenie z Justynką oddaliła ją ze służby. Miejsce dorodnej pokojówki zajęła kobieta już starsza, poważna, lubo trochę tetryczna. Wiadomość ta ucieszyła go bardzo, gdyż widział w tem niewątpliwy zwrot ku zdrowym, normalnym stosunkom. Powoli atmosfera oczyszczała się z nalotów wrogiej mu i wstrętnej jaźni, której dominujący wpływ ciążył dotychczas na wszystkiem tem, co dotyczyło Amelji. Od krytycznego popołudnia, które ich znów zbliżyło ku sobie, nastąpiło w ich stosunku rozstrzygające przesilenie. Zmieniły się upodobania, nabrały zupełnie innego charakteru ich rozmowy i rozrywki. Zaszło piękne i rzadkie zjawisko, które on nazwał po czasie „spirytualizacją żądzy“. Cudowny ptak miłości zawitał wprawdzie późno do ich ogrodu, lecz zato pieśń, którą im zanucił, była tem czystszą, tem silniej uczuciem wezbraną... Pewnego dnia Pomian, wszedłszy do jej buduaru, z przyjemnością zastał ją przy lekturze „Dzikiej kaczki“. — Czytujesz chętnie Ibsena? — zapytał, uśmiechając się zadowolony. — Tak mi go zachwalałeś, że nie mogłam się oprzeć pokusie. — No i? — Potężny i głęboki. Za głęboki dla mnie — rzekła z pokorą, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. — Będziesz mi musiał niejedno wytłumaczyć. — Wybornie! Będziemy czytali razem. A potem pójdziemy do teatru oglądać dzieło wielkiego starca. Właśnie komunikaty zapowiadają wznowienie całego cyklu. — Doskonale! — Ale, ale! Przedtem możesz poznać głęboki utwór innego norweskiego pisarza. Jutro grają Björnsona „Ponad siły“. Będzie to znakomite przygotowanie do rzeczy trudniejszych, jakiemi są wizje sceniczne Henryka Ibsena. No, cóż? Pójdziesz? — Z prawdziwą ochotą, mój ty słodki nauczycielu! I poszli nazajutrz wieczorem do teatru. Wrażenie, jakie zrobił dramat na Amelji, było ogromne. Wychowana pod „troskliwem okiem“ ś. p. męża niemal wyłącznie na banalnych farsach i komedjach francuskich lub też na domorosłych, zapatrzonych na tamte sztuczydłach, odetchnęła w szlachetnej i czystej atmosferze prawdziwego piękna. Zwłaszcza zakończenie części pierwszej wstrząsnęło nią do głębi. Utwór wielkiego dramaturga poruszył w jej bogatej i pełnej nieodkrytych dotąd możliwości duszy nowe, nieprzeczuwane przez nią struny. Drzemiące od lat pytania, zbywane zwykle przez Praderę uśmiechem ironji lub lekceważącem wzruszeniem ramion, zmartwychwstały pod ożywczem tchnieniem wielkiej sztuki. Przez parę najbliższych dni żywo omawiała z ukochanym poruszone w dramacie zagadnienia. — Ostatecznie jednak — zauważyła pod koniec dyskusji — stajemy na rozdrożu. Pastor, zdobywszy się na nadludzki wysiłek woli, którym dźwignął z łoża chorą śmiertelnie żonę, ginie zdławiony szponami okrutnej wątpliwości. Przez chwilę zdaje się, że przebiega scenę olśniewająca błyskawica cudu — rozchylają się tajemnicze podwoje, odsłaniają dreszczem przejmujące perspektywy zaświatów... Niestety, jest to tylko moment. — Boga nikt nie widział, Ameljo — a ten, kto Go ujrzał, przypłacił to życiem lub... rozumem. Ideał jest w śmierci, w nieokreśleniu... A jednak sam fakt, że ta ciężko chora kobieta powstała z łoża boleści na wezwanie dzwonu, który rozkołysał, mówi mi dużo, bardzo dużo. Może więcej, niż przypuszczał sam dramaturg. — Świadczy o potędze woli jej męża. — Tak, tak — tak to się mówi. Wola, sugestja... piękne, „naukowo“ brzmiące ogólniki. Dla mnie jest on dowodem, że tkwią w nas tajemnicze moce, które, przełamując prawa fizyczne, trwają zwycięsko i poza rubieżami życia i śmierci. Dla mnie ta scena końcowa, poprzedzająca bezpośrednio tragiczny zgon pastora, świadczy o istnieniu w duszy ludzkiej sił, które nie giną i nie rozwiewają się z rozkładem naszej ziemskiej powłoki. Człowiek jest istotą nieśmiertelną, Ameljo! Słuchała w zamyśleniu. — Kazik nie wierzył w życie po śmierci — rzekła nagle tonem sprzeciwu — i wyśmiewał tych, co okazywali skłonność do transcendentalnych mrzonek. A przecież miał umysł potężny. — To jeszcze nie kwestja. Taki Pitagoras, Platon, Dante, Szekspir, Słowacki lub Dostojewski byli chyba jaźniami potężniejszemi od ministra Pradery — a wierzyli... Zresztą w ostatnich czasach t. zw. nauki metapsychiczne dostarczają na to coraz to więcej, coraz to bardziej przekonywujących dowodów. Weźmy np. choćby tylko jedno ich specjalne odgałęzienie, znane pod nazwą medjumizmu. — Stoliki wirujące, co? — uśmiechnęła się z lekceważeniem. — Brałam raz udział w tych eksperymentach, lecz nie nawróciły mnie. Wszystko można tu wytłumaczyć podświadomem działaniem ludzkiego fluidu, czy innej jakiejś (mniejsza o nazwę) energji, wypływającej przez kończyny palców z naszego organizmu; nie potrzeba aż uciekać się do pomocy „duchów“. — Zapewne — lecz są objawy głębsze i bardziej zagadkowe. Czy widziałaś kiedy fenomen materjalizacji? — Nie. Słyszałam tylko o nim. Wspomniał mi raz o tem Kazik. — Czy wątpił też w realność tych objawów? — To — nie, lecz sądził, że fantomy są tworem samych medjów i nie mają nic wspólnego z zaświatem. — Pomijając narazie kwestję interwencji świata duchów przy tej kategorji zjawisk, czyż nie zastanawia sam fakt materjalizacji, tego dziwnego, nieprawdopodobnego wprost kształtowania się widm, które czasem wykazują własności ciał żyjących, z krwi i kości? Czyż nie przekracza wszystkich dotychczas znanych i uznanych zasad fizyki i biologji objaw wydzielania się z medjum tajemniczej ektoplazmy, owo cudowne samorództwo ludzkich i zwierzęcych kształtów, wywracająca nanice dotychczasową wiedzę o człowieku partenogeneza fantomów?... Tu, tu właśnie widzę przejście z tego brzegu na tamten; tu, w zagadkowym półmroku przyćmionych świateł przerzuca się most na tamtą stronę. — Podobno przychwytywano medja na oszustwie — broniła opornie swego stanowiska Amelja. — To jeszcze nie dowód, że te zjawiska są tworami szarlatanerji. Objawom wątpliwym lub podrobionym można przeciwstawić setki i tysiące obserwowanych pod ścisłą, prawdziwie naukową kontrolą, wykluczającą szalbierstwo. O tych rzeczach nie można wydawać sądu na ślepo, Melu — trzeba je widzieć na własne oczy, jak ja je widziałem. Fenomeny naprawdę zdumiewające!... Miałbym wielką ochotę zabrać cię z sobą przynajmniej raz na seans, niewierny Tomaszu. — Thank you very much — nie jestem ciekawą. Czuję wstręt do tych doświadczeń. Wydają mi się czemś obcem i wrogiem naturze. — Mam nadzieję, że zczasem zmienisz zdanie. — Być może. Narazie wolę pozostać w sferze normalnych objawów życia. I na tem wyczerpali dyskusję. Wkrótce jednak potem zakradło się w „sferę normalnego życia“ Amelji coś, co przyśpieszyło znacznie spełnienie przepowiedni kochanka. W ciągu miesięcy zimowych spostrzegł Pomian, że nerwy jej zaczynają nie dopisywać. Bez powodu przerywała rozpoczętą rozmowę i zdawała się czegoś nasłuchiwać. Czasem ni stąd, ni z owąd zmieniała ułożone od paru dni plany, odkładając pewne czynności na później. Często sprawiała wrażenie roztargnionej i czegoś wyczekującej. Dawniej własnowolna i trzeźwa aż do przesady, teraz stała się przesądną i jakby spętaną przez błahe i nic nie znaczące względy. Poniedziałki np. nabrały dla niej własności dni feralnych i zaczęła przypisywać specjalne znaczenie podarkom, otrzymywanym od kochanka; pięknej, w kształcie iglicy wysadzanej perłami broszki, ofiarowanej przez niego w dzień jej imienin, nie przyjęła z obawy, by „się nie pokłócili“ lub by „jej coś złego nie spotkało“. — Od pewnego czasu — tłumaczyła mu trochę zakłopotana — przekonałam się, że nie należy przyjmować z rąk przyjaznych żadnych rzeczy ostrych, jak noże, scyzoryki, szpilki i t. p. Ponadto słyszałam, że perły przynoszą nieszczęście. Pomian potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem, lecz ostatecznie wobec zdecydowanej odmowy musiał ustąpić. Pewnego wieczora, gdzieś w połowie marca zastał ją w jasno oświetlonym saloniku w towarzystwie nowej pokojowej, pani Michalskiej, która, trzymając Amelję w ramionach, zdawała się ją z jakiegoś powodu uspokajać i pocieszać. Spostrzegłszy wchodzącego, poczciwa kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą: — Bogu najwyższemu chwała, że wielmożny pan nadszedł! — Co się tu takiego stało? — zapytał zaniepokojony. — At, proszę wielmożnego pana, jakieś zwidzenia, czy coś takiego. Wielmożna pani niech sama opowie. I dyskretnie usunęła się do swego pokoiku po drugiej stronie przedsionka. Pomian usiadł obok ukochanej i ująwszy za ręce, obserwował ją zatroskany. — Co tobie, Mela? — Musisz sprowadzić się na stałe do mnie. Nie mogę dłużej pozostawać samą w tym domu, zwłaszcza w porze wieczornej. — Masz rozigrane nerwy, najdroższa. Może lepiej zmienić mieszkanie? — To nic nie pomoże; zawlokę ze sobą to samo i na nowe miejsce. Musisz mieszkać ze mną, Tadziu. Oczywiście nie tu, przy Lipowej, lecz gdzieindziej. Upatrzyłam już dla nas piękną, dwupiętrową wilkę na „Dębinowej Kępie“. — To szczególne! — Cóż w tem tak nadzwyczajnego? — To dziwne, że właśnie tam upatrzyłaś dla nas mieszkanie. Właśnie tam... na „Dębinowej Kępie“... — Czy łączą cię z tą okolicą miasta jakie wspomnienia? — Wspomnienia... Czy ja wiem?... Może majaki snu... niedobrego snu... Lecz mniejsza o to. — A zatem zgadzasz się? — Jeżeli ci się tam tak bardzo podoba, owszem. Ale wracając do twego obecnego stanu — czy to, co odczuwasz tutaj, jest zwykłym, nerwowym niepokojem, czy też jest to coś bardziej określonego? — Od paru dni słychać w pokojach szmery i dźwięki; meble bez powodu wydają cichy, suchy trzask, odzywają się jakieś szepty... Początkowo myślałam, że ulegam złudzeniom i dlatego nic ci o tem nie mówiłam. Przed chwilą, zanim wszedłeś, usłyszałam stąd w sypialni odgłos, przypominający ludzki stęk. Gdy krzyknęłam, nadbiegła Michalska i zaczęła mię uspokajać. Wtedy nadszedłeś. — Zwykłe halucynacje akustyczne wywołane lekkim rozstrojem nerwów. Ponadto meble może się pozsychały — ogrzewasz pomieszkanie dość silnie. — Nie, nie! Nie wmówisz we mnie, że wszystko to — to wrażenia czysto subjektywne. Poza tem jest coś innego. — Zmienisz zatem mieszkanie; będziemy razem i wszystko wróci do dawnego porządku. — Ale dzisiaj już zostaniesz tutaj, Tadziu — prosiła, oplątując mu szyję ramionami. Zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem na znak zgody... Najbliższy czwartek spędzili razem już na nowem mieszkaniu w willi „Pod olchami“. Dworek był zaciszny, w odległej dzielnicy miasta, a właściwie już na przedmieściu, otulony zewsząd spławami jodeł i sosen. Stąd, z wysokości drugiego piętra ścielił się przed nimi rozległy, zimowy krajobraz. Pod wieczorną zorzę, co czerwoną łuną gorzała na horyzoncie, strzelały w niebo stężałe w mrozie ściany borów, wirowały spóźnione ptaki. Białym od śniegu szlakiem gościńca, który gubił się gdzieś tam w komyszach świerczyny, pędziły cwałem sanie; głos dzwonków rześki, srebrzysty docierał do uszu wyraźnie poprzez czyste jak kryształ, szklące się mirjadem igiełek powietrze... Odeszli od okna. — Zmierzcha się — rzekła cicho, podchodząc do żyrandolu. Trzeba zaświecić. — Nie psuj nastroju! Czyż nie piękniejsza ta szara godzina rozświecana szkarłatnym blaskiem kominka? — odpowiedział i przyciągnął ją łagodnie ku sobie. Przez chwilę trwali w rozkoszy pocałunku, zanurzeni w gęstniejącym mroku... Wtem wstrząsnął ciszą głuchy łoskot w sąsiednim pokoju. Amelja wzdrygnęła się i wydawszy nerwowy okrzyk, przywarła do jego piersi. — Słyszałeś? — Coś spadło w salonie. Pójdę popatrzyć. — Nie, nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samej w ciemnościach! — Więc najpierw zapalę lampę. Oswobodziwszy się łagodnie z jej ramion, zaświecił żyrandol i nacisnął taster od lampy w salonie. — Spadł wazon z palmą, którą ci dziś przysłałem — stwierdził, wszedłszy do sąsiedniego pokoju. Spojrzała nań z przerażeniem: — Zły znak na początek. I to w dodatku podarek od ciebie na nowe mieszkanie. Czy wazon ocalał? — Nie. Pogruchotany na drobne kawałki. Trochę to dziwne; spadł przecież z nieznacznej wysokości. Stropieni i smutni podnieśli palmę i przesadzili tymczasowo do glinianego naczynia. Reszta wieczoru upłynęła im nieswojo... Wypadek z wazonem był przygrywką do szeregu innych objawów, które zdradzały niedwuznacznie charakter prześladowczy i napastliwy. Niemal żadnego wieczora nie obyło się bez podejrzanych szmerów lub niemiłego wypadku. Bez widocznego powodu meble przewracały się, cienie sprzętów nabierały konturów podobnych do maszkar, po pokojach szczelnie zamkniętych i dobrze ogrzanych przeciągały chłodne powiewy. Najgorsze były noce. Amelja spała w tym czasie krótko i nerwowo. Niejednokrotnie budziła się nagle zlana zimnym potem przerażenia i skarżyła się, że czyjaś ręka przesuwa się po jej twarzy chłodnemi, wilgotnemi palcami, lub że czuje na szyi oddech ciężki, lodowaty. Pomian, widząc jej mękę, namawiał, by poszła z nim do jednego z wybitnych neurologów. Odmówiła: nie wierzyła w skuteczność lekarskich zabiegów. — To nie są nerwy, Tadziku. Sam w to nie wierzysz. To jest coś całkiem innego. Wreszcie odważył się powiedzieć jej prawdę. — Po rozwadze — rzekł pewnego rana, gdy znękana po nieprzespanej nocy drzemała oparta o jego ramię — doszedłem do przekonania, że z niewiadomych mi bliżej przyczyn rozwinęły się u ciebie własności medjumiczne. Ocknęła się i popatrzyła mu zdumiona w oczy: — A gdyby tak było w istocie? — Mojem zdaniem najlepiej byłoby porozumieć się z jakiemś zawodowem medjum i za jego pośrednictwem zbadać sprawę. Może poda nam środek, przy pomocy którego zdołamy uwolnić się od tego prześladowania. — Uczyń, jak uważasz za stosowne — zgodziła się znękanym głosem. — Pomówię z dr. Toczyskim, eksperymentującym od dłuższego już czasu z niezwykle bogato wyposażonym w medjumiczne właściwości osobnikiem, który występuje pod imieniem Monitora. — Proszę cię tylko bardzo o to, byś sobie zastrzegł u niego dyskrecję. Nie chciałabym, by sprawa nabrała rozgłosu i stała się tematem rozmów dla naszej plotkarskiej socjety. — Zrobię wszystko, by uniknąć niepożądanego pieprzyku sensacji. A jednak mimo usiłowań Pomiana nie udało się nadać seansowi charakteru bezwzględnie prywatnego. Toczyski, dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie, zgóry zapowiedział, że w posiedzeniu weźmie udział paru wybitnych lekarzy-psychjatrów i kilku profesorów w charakterze rzeczoznawców i kontrolerów. Obawy Pomiana, wywołane względami na dyskrecję, uspokoił zapewnieniem, że wszelkie szczegóły pozostaną okryte ścisłą tajemnicą i że protokół posiedzenia odda mu do cenzury. Seans odbył się 10 kwietnia w pogodny, wyjątkowo piękny i ciepły odwieczerz. Koło godziny szóstej po południu, gdy już mroki przedwieczorne zaczęły otulać ziemię, zebrali się uczestnicy posiedzenia w willi „Pod olchami“ na drugiem piętrze, w zacisznym salonie Amelji. Nastrój był poważny, skupiony i pełen oczekiwania. Monitor, jak zapewniał jego impresarjo i psychiczny kierownik, dr. Toczyski, był usposobiony znakomicie i obiecywał „wyjątkowe rzeczy“. Jakoż nie zawiódł nadziei. Gdy po kilku minutach zupełnego milczenia jeden z obecnych zapalił lampę okrytą czerwonym abażurem i przyćmione, gorące światło rozlało się po wnętrzu, Monitor był już w stanie głębokiego transu. — Czy masz jakie specjalne życzenie? — zapytał go Toczyski, spostrzegłszy niespokojne, odpychające ruchy rąk medjum. — Wyłączyć! — zabrzmiał w odpowiedzi senny, jakby zautomatyzowany głos Monitora. — Wyłączyć! — Wyłączyć z łańcucha? Kogo? Powiedz! — Amelję! Toczyski zwrócił się zakłopotany do pani domu: — Wybaczy łaskawa pani formę i treść życzenia. Lecz w transie wolno medjum nie liczyć się ze względami towarzyskiemi. Obecność łaskawej pani w łańcuchu widocznie mu przeszkadza; prawdopodobnie płyną od niej prądy, które utrudniają wywiązanie się jego teleplazmy. — Czy mam opuścić pokój? — zapytała Amelja, powstając. — Broń Boże! Wystarczy, jeśli łaskawa pani usiądzie tam w głębi, poza obrębem naszego koła... No cóż? — zwrócił się zkolei do Monitora, gdy pani Pradera zajęła miejsce w „pasie neutralnym“, w kącie salonu. — Czy teraz jesteś zadowolony? — Zaśpiewajcie coś! — odparło medjum swym bezdźwięcznym, monotonnym głosem. — Zanućmy mu coś z „Marty“. To jego ulubiona melodja. W pokoju rozległa się po chwili łagodna, sentymentalna arja ze starej, romantycznej opery Flotowa. — Przyćmić światło! — wypłynął rozkaz z zaciśniętych kurczowo ust Monitora. — Otworzyć okno! Gdy blask lampy nabrał odcienia soczystej, głęboko stonowanej czerwieni, a przez uchylone okno zaczął wsączać się do wnętrza chłód wiosennego zmierzchu, stan śpiącego uległ widocznej zmianie. Ciało jego zaczęło wyginać się w nerwowych podrzutach, z piersi wydobywały się nieartykułowane dźwięki, podobne do jęków. — Proszę obostrzyć kontrolę! — polecił dr. Toczyski. — Trzymam oburącz jego rękę prawą i wyczuwam wciąż pod stopą jego prawą nogę — odpowiedział mu jego kolega, siedzący po prawej stronie Monitora. — Lewy bok niemniej dobrze zabezpieczony — upewnił kontroler z przeciwnej strony. — Może pan zechce sprawdzić stan rzeczy przy pomocy ślepej latarki? — zwrócił się Toczyski do Pomiana. — Tylko ostrożnie! Proszę uważać, by światło nie padło mu na oczy. — Wszystko w porządku — stwierdził Pomian, puszczając wąski pęk czerwonych promieni w kierunku nóg śpiącego. — Skrępowany należycie. I zgasił latarkę... Nad głowami obecnych ukazały się drobne, błękitne światełka i zaczęły bujać w powietrzu. — Pierwsze objawy — objaśnił Toczyski. — Dziś zaczynamy od fenomenów świetlnych. Z kąta pokoju zabrzmiały ciche akordy pianina. — Teraz przestaniemy śpiewać — rzekł dr. Toczyski. Pomian obrócił się w stronę, skąd dochodziły dźwięki. — Czy to pani gra, pani Ameljo? — Nie. Siedzę po przeciwnej stronie pokoju — doszedł go głos jej drżący i jakby oddalony. Niewidzialne dłonie przebiegały po klawiszach, wyczarowując melodję Pana wioski z „Widm“ Moniuszki. W ponuro - szkarłatnym blasku żyrandolu twarz medjum wykrzywiła się spazmem męki. — A—a—a... A, a, a... — Powoli bierze go w posiadanie jego Spiritus Rector — tłumaczył sytuację stojący poza łańcuchem lekarz. — Tem mianem określa zwykle tajemniczą jaźń, która się przez niego przejawia. — A—a—a... A—a—a... — jęczał śpiący. Po twarzy Toczyskiego przemknął cień niepokoju. — Coś dziś zbyt się męczy — szepnął do siedzącego obok profesora. — Ha! Kto to?! — zarzęził nagle Monitor. — K—t—o t—o? — powtórzył słabiej, jakby borykając się z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem i zamilkł obezwładniony zupełnie... Z okolicy łonowej, z ust i z pod pach medjum zaczęły wywiązywać się szarobiałe pasma ektoplazmy. Wkrótce Monitor zniknął niemal cały w mlecznych jej otokach. Wysiąk był wyjątkowo silny... Pomian odwrócił głowę ku Amelji. Siedziała skurczona w kącie pokoju, obserwując rozszerzonemi źrenicami narodziny fantomu. Wtem z dzikim okrzykiem porwała się z miejsca, wlepiając oczy w przestrzeń w pośrodku łańcucha. Pomian skierował spojrzenie w tę samą stronę i uczuł dreszcz grozy... W pośrodku koła utworzonego przez uczestników seansu unosiło się ponad ich głowami widmo mężczyzny: potężna, wyrazista twarz o wydatnych, silnie rozwiniętych szczękach i szerokiem, olimpijskiem czole. — Minister Pradera! — szepnęło parę głosów, rozpoznając rysy wielkiego męża stanu. — Minister Pradera! Na twarzy fantomu zaigrał złowieszczy uśmiech. Prawe oko zbrojne w monokl zacisnęło się silniej dookoła szkiełka i zadrgało nerwowym skurczem. Wśród śmiertelnej ciszy widmo zawahało się, zakołysało i zaczęło posuwać się w stronę Amelji. Nieszczęśliwa, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od twarzy męża, bezwiednie cofała się przed nim wzdłuż ściany. — Precz! — zagrzmiał nagle głos Pomiana, który nieludzkim wysiłkiem opanowawszy przerażenie, usiłował zastąpić drogę przeciwnikowi. — Precz stąd! Lecz poraził go niewidzialny prąd i odepchnął daleko w kąt salonu. Zatoczył się jak pijany i oparł plecyma o ścianę. Zwycięskie widmo pędziło dalej przed sobą wiarołomną żonę. Nikt nie śmiał stawiać mu oporu; wszyscy jak zaczarowani stali pod urokiem grozy. Gdy Pomian, przyszedłszy do siebie po zadanym sobie ciosie, rzucił się ponownie na ratunek ukochanej, było już za późno. Zaszczuta w róg pokoju, odcięta od żywych przez nieubłaganą marę, zaniosła się nagle obłąkanym śmiechem i wskoczywszy na sofę, runęła przez otwarte okno wdół...